beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Waking the Cosmos - Chapter 08: The Cosmic Ravine
The Cosmic Ravine is the eigth chapter in Beyblade: Waking the Cosmos. Synopsis *Destin, Hunter, FastBlade, Raymond & Remiel are rebuilding the broken motel FastBlade: This blows when are we gonna get some food! * Sitting on the roof placing tiles* Raymond: What happened to all the money? *Picking up wood and walking over to the rest of them* Remiel: How do you think we got all this supplies? *Painting the wall* Destin: Can you guys stop complaining so we can get this done. *carrying more supplies* Hunter: Yeah ya bunch of babbies *sitting on a rock eating a popsickle* FastBlade: Popsickle...*eyes open wide and stares at Hunter* Hunter: Ummn...*FastBlade comes running at Hunter and tackles him for the ice pop* Remiel: You know I've been wondering something? Destin: What is it? Remiel: Well why does the nebulous force a balance and create things that stop it from complete darkness. Why does the Nebulous even need balance? Destin: From my experiences so far have given me an idea, the Nebulous is the darkness and Sazuke said something about a "forced balance" so more than likely the Nebulous is part of a balance of its own. Raymond: meaning? Destin: Well what I mean is that its the darkness so something else has to balance it out. Remiel: You mean light? Destin: Exactly, like Yin & Yang, good and evil the Nebulous has something that keeps it in check. But thanks to these "followers" the balance is being tipped. We only know one half of the story and I think it's time we turn the page fellas. Raymond: Agreed FastBlade: Lets do it! *sitting on Hunter eating the popsickle* Hunter: Get off of me! *Hours pass by, they finish repairing and Destin calls a meeting Destin: Ok guys here's the plan. We're going to find they Beyblade of Light. FastBlade: Bey of light? But we know nothing about it, where to find it what to when we find it you know all that jazz. :3 Destin: Well we don't know much but the newest member of our little gang does. Hunter: That being me. Well being a traveling champ I've heard alot of rumors. And one that caught my attention was the legend of Bey Star Valley. Remiel: Where have I heard that before? Hunter: Well legend has it that all the shooting stars of the world start "shooting" from above the Ravine. Destin: Thats it! This ravine must be where the guardians are set free by the bey of light. Those shooting stars are Guardians coming back to our world. Remiel: So this beyblade of light must have the power to free fallen spirits but at a much slower rate then the Nebulous can absorb people, how unfortunate. Hunter: and something tells me these follower's have something to do with it. Destin: Where did you here this valley was. Hunter: The valley is actually rumored to be within the Amazon, but more than likely the followers have already beaten us their. Raymond: Yeah they'll just hide it like they did with the Nebulous. Destin: Then I we'll just have to ask them to tell us. FastBlade: What? How the heck are we supposed to do that? Destin: I've discovered I have the power to travel in and out of the void. Remiel: Yes? Destin: And if im correct I can free one of the trapped spirits and then track it's energy back to the Ravine where it will be released. Hunter: But when you freed me that didn't happen? Destin: You weren't absorbed by the Nebulous directly, you were manually place in the void and there fore your body was still apart of this world and you had somewhere to comeback to. I just feel bad for the illfated that were'nt as lucky as you. Remiel: Are you sure that this will work? Destin: No, It's a long shot but we have to try. Raymond: Lets do it! I know you won't let us down Destin! Destin: Here I go. *Destin spreads his arms and blue energy starts to flow around him* AHH!!! *Eyes open wide and blue energy shoots into the sky making the connection and sending Destin's mind to the void* Voice: So you have returned for the void of darkness Destin: I have come for a guardian Voice: One that you already posses? Destin: No I wish to free another spirit from this place! Voice: You have the power to free the corrupted from the void and free their spirits, you currently lack the ability to counteract the ability of the Nebulous. Destin: No, then how can find the mysterious beyblade of light the place where the guardians are set free, where can I find the force that CAN counteract the Nebulous! Tell Me! Voice: The cosmos has the ability to counteract the nebulous but it's power is limited because it's power has been divided among the chosen illumenance like yourself and theirfore have the ability to walk among the void. Destin: That means I can still find out where all the spirits go. Voice: Wondering the void is a dangerous game young light this will not be a simple task. Destin: I know, thank you my guardian angel *closes eyes and returns to the normal world* Raymond: So, so! Could you do it? Destin: No.. FastBlade: Awww Destin: But not all is lost with all of our connections to the cosmos aka the beyblade of light we can walk the void together and find it manually. Raymond: Lets do it! Remiel: But how will we know where to go? Destin: Our guardians will look after us and show us the correct way. Hunter: If you say so. Destin: Here we go *Destin sends them all to the void* *Inside the void, our heroes are walking around aimlessly Raymond: This was your worst Idea ever! Destin: Shut It! Hunter: Man, what do we know now? Xero Xes: Die! *Appears behind them* I followed your connection Into the void, it was pretty easy when I hacked into what was left of Hunter's necklace. FastBlade: You still wear that thing!? Hunter: It keeps my powers at bay, I have no choice! Xero Xes: It ends here! I call all the dormant sprits here in he void! *Several Free Roam Guardian's appear out of the darkness behind Xero Xes* Destin: Hunter; Take off your necklace release your power! Hunter: Wait why!? Destin: We need more power to illuminate this darkness and lead us to the light! FastBlade: Yeah be our flashlight! Remiel: Thanks for dumbing it down -_-. Hunter: Ok I'll do it! *Rips off necklace* AHHHH!!!!! *Red Enegy explodes from Hunter's body and races down a path in the void taking his comrades with it* Remiel: * Being dragged with by energy* It's looking for an escape and it's finding it's way back to the source! *Red energy strikest the center of the valley like a strike of lighting. *All get up from the crash and Hunter knocked unconsious* Destin: Looks like we made it...to the Valley of Bey Spirits. Characters *Destin *Raymond *FastBlade *Remiel *Hunter *Xero Xes Category:Fanon Story Chapters